


''i miss you :(''

by woohwas



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woohwas/pseuds/woohwas
Summary: It took him off by surprise, the way his phone emitted a notification sound, indicating he had received a message from his boyfriend Wooyoung at such an hour-- right when Seonghwa and San were on the line to get tickets for a movie the pair had been wanting to watch for quite a bit now. When he unlocked his phone and opened the messages app, he was received by a blurry image of his boyfriend’s body, a text accompanied by it that declared: ‘'i miss you :(''
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 45





	''i miss you :(''

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough wooyoung center fanfics in this world so i took one for the team

It took him off by surprise, the way his phone emitted a notification sound, indicating he had received a message from his boyfriend Wooyoung at such an hour-- right when Seonghwa and San were on the line to get tickets for a movie the pair had been wanting to watch for quite a bit now. When he unlocked his phone and opened the messages app, he was received by a blurry image of his boyfriend’s body, a text accompanied by it that declared: ‘’i wouldn’t open this in public if i was you <3’’ 

That little fucker. What the hell had he even sent Seonghwa? It really didn’t matter that much, because the oldest was quick to give San a small cheek kiss on the cheek, murmuring to him that he’d be quick to go into the bathroom. He HAD to see whatever it was that his boyfriend had sent him.

Making his way through the crowds of people at the mall, he made it into the nearest bathroom he could find and the farthest toilet his eyes had landed on. Just in case. He settled on the toilet seat, putting on his headphones and playing the mysterious video.

\- -

Though his hands were slightly shaking, Wooyoung felt everything he had desired to feel when he wore that gorgeous set of clothes (or lingerie, it was honestly hard to tell) that his boyfriend had gifted him for his birthday, a rare find of the season’s greetings section of an online store for ‘ladies’. The texture of the baby blue skirt was soft, a bit stretchy and with a nice flow to it. The skirt was accompanied by a crop top of that same dreamy baby blue tone, barely covering his chest so most of his torso could be seen. It went with his slim figure pretty well, complimenting his ab line, along with his strong thighs and his small waist. 

And of course there was also his soft, long black hair making the boy look almost angelical as he posed in front of his body size mirror, kneeling on the floor with his legs spread out, his free hand on the hard floor so the picture could take his toned body in, along with the little outfit he had on, and the outline of his pink and erected cock, only covered by the clothing.

He sent that pic to San, his boyfriend, almost right after he took it. The caption noted, "I felt too pretty to not share, sorry :(". That cocky bastard Wooyoung knew what he was doing all too well as he pressed the send button, seeming innocent for San.

And for Seonghwa, his other boyfriend however, he had other plans-- that would just put him in even more trouble if anything. 

Once he was done taking some pictures for his partners, he settled on the king size bed, setting his phone up against a couple of books on the nightstand and pressing the record button, the lamp right next to it so there was still a clear sight of his body despite the lack of direct lightning. Was Seonghwa going to think his setup was sensual? He sure as hell hoped for it. -- Maybe even get him horny. 

Taking a deep breath in, Wooyoung started off slow, hands exploring his toned body slowly, delineating his abs, his arms and his thighs. A sigh left those pretty lips of his when his finger lightly grazed over the tip of his dick, only a small teasing movement that left him breathless as he experimentally repeated the movement, thumb pressing over his pink tip as occasional whines came from it. 

As his free hand moved over to play with his nipples, his eyes moved from his body to the camera, and God, he wished it was his boyfriends teasing him instead of his own hands. He wished it was them using his body for their own pleasure, whispering dirty words to him and looking at him with pure lust and want. He wished it was them rilling him up, getting him all hard and sweaty just for their eyes to see. He wished it was Seonghwa's skilled hands on his cock instead of his own, grabbing his chin and forcing the youngest to look at him in the eyes as his orgasm hit him. He missed the pure embarrassment he felt melting under the two men.

Fuck, he missed their touch so much.

From beside his body, he grabbed the bottle of flavoured lube (very Wooyoung of him) and let some of it fall on right hand. Cold.

Using his elbows to prop his torso up, Wooyoung looked away from the camera as he finally wrapped a hand around his dick. Holy fuck, that felt good. He closed his eyes around the feeling, letting his head fall back and loudly moaning as his fist set a slow rhythm over his member. Once again, his mind wandered over to his partners, particularly missing San's pretty lips whenever he used them to suck off Wooyoung-- and of course, use his hands and force to hold back the boy's hips from fucking up into his boyfriend's throat. He clearly remembered crying from how good it felt being manhandled into submission while also being deepthroated, it truly was an experience.

"You're so cute, did you know that?" Wooyoung's memory recalled Seonghwa's little praises and the smile on the man's face as he looked down on Wooyoung, another sigh falling from his lips as he fastened the pace on his fist. "Ah, fuck" He moaned.

At the time, the blonde felt too good to answer his boyfriend so an small "Am I?" had left his lips; And just as he answered him, Seonghwa’s lips caught him in a deep kiss, a moan vibrating on the blond’s throat as San’s hands suddenly moved over from his hips to his nipples, pinching them slightly and gaining whines from his boyfriend under him. Adorable.

As the familiar warm feeling started to fill him in his lower abdomen, the squelching sounds coming from the movement on his hand sounded rather obscene, accompanied by his breathy moans that also came out with a little to no control over them. God, he was quite a vocal one, but he really couldn’t help it (nor that he wanted to), especially since his loud moans was one of the reasons why his partners loved to tease the absolute shit out of him, loved to watch him beg for their touch, loved to sit back and watch him pleasure himself-- 

With a loud moan falling from his lips, he came in ropes all over himself, white liquid covering his ab line and down to his thighs. He sighed slightly, resting for a few moments in that same position he had been in.

However, not that much time passed before the blond got up from his spot. He crawled over to his nightstand, telling the camera, ‘’Fun’s not over yet’’ as he took the lube and his favourite pink dildo from beside his phone. The best part about his surprise for Seonghwa was yet to come. 

"Your stamina really is something huh?" 

San had whispered to him back then, the boy's forehead sweaty and his hair messy, though he was slightly smiling through it. He looked up at his boyfriend with such love, Wooyoung just had to come down and kiss him deeply, hands on his boyfriend's shoulders so he wouldn't lose his balance. The guy was right though, as Wooyoung's stamina was kinda insane indeed; after all, Wooyoung just rode his boyfriend with so much intent, almost right after San had fingered & fucked him dumb with a vibrator, all while overstimulating him. Fucking masochist. 

"Really? I could go for a third round." The black haired guy had answered his partner, kissing him again and making a trail of kisses down the boy's throat. Weirdly sweet for it to be in the middle of them having sex.

That time they did have sex for 3 rounds before San's body gave out.

The boy set his phone against a pillow near him, giving the camera a clearer view of his toned thighs of an slightly tanned tone, and everything around that area-- Make your own conclusions.

With his body laying on his side, but partially leaning into the bed, he smeared some of the strawberry flavoured lube on his pink hole, whining slightly with the feeling of the cold liquid starting dripping down and sticking on the white sheets. He started off slowly, his middle finger moving in circles around the rim, teasing the muscle carefully. 

As his middle finger slowly made it in, a small sigh left his lips from the intrusion, and he laid his head against the pillow, frowning in concentration. There was a sting of pain that came with the feeling, however it was a pleasurable one, as he would probably get used to it as he continued on. 

He trusted the single digit in and out of himself, making tiny circles but it just wasn’t enough-- He wanted more. He needed more. And so, he added some more lube to his hand, a second finger making it inside his pink hole. The boy’s fingers are trusting and scissoring, in the intent to stretch the muscle that was smeared in the liquid.

‘’Does it feel good?’’ San asked from behind Wooyoung’s small, toned back, watching with curious eyes as the muscles on his arms tensed from the boy’s tight grip on the bed sheets. His thighs were tensed, slightly shaking from the waves of pleasure overflowing him from his lower body. San had three fingers moving inside of him, though the boy was still a little too tight for the brunnette’s liking.

‘’Yeah...yeah, keep going,’’ Wooyoung had answered him, the shaky tone on his voice a little too irresistible for anyone that could hear the small whines coming out of his mouth. 

What was this, the second time he had been fingered by San? The two weren’t even dating back then. It was honestly just a fling, they were flirting, playing around and sometimes they’d use each other to get off from the frustration of having such a busy schedule. 

Soon enough though, two fingers weren’t just what he needed either so with a little help from the lube he added a third one. He threw his head back onto the pillow supporting it as the pleasure hit him from the added digit. At that point Wooyoung’s moans were more prominent, his voice shaky as he whined from the light brush on his sweet spot, fingers desperately looking for it again as his back curved only slightly on the sheets.

‘’Good boy’’ Seonghwa praised his boyfriend from above him, his forehead sweaty and eyes filled with lust trained on Wooyoung’s plump lips engulfing his cock. The smaller boy was on his knees under him, still wearing his loosen up clothes from that day, though there was a very much obvious bulge under his sweatpants, practically begging him for attention.

And of course the memories came back to him-- Seonghwa and Wooyoung getting home before everyone else when the group had gone to watch movies, the oldest dragging the youngest into the dorms’ bathroom, hands all over each other until Wooyoung had dropped to his knees in front of his hyung, nicely asking, ‘’Can I please suck you off?’’ and Seonghwa was simply done for. I mean, how could he resist if the boy asked so nicely?

LIfting his hips off of the bed, Wooyoung added a third finger to the two wet with lube moving inside of him. God, it feels so fucking good. 

However, once again the feeling of ‘not enough yet’ filled him, even after a few minutes had passed where the movement of 3 fingers felt a little close to full, but not full yet. He needed more.

After what had felt like an eternity but had been around 10 to 15 minutes, he picked the pink dildo laying beside him and coated it with lube, sliding it inside it his pink, wet hole slowly. A long, sensual gasp left his lips due to the sudden size and width of the toy entering him. Though, he changed positions, face and knees on the sheets, while his ass was lifted up, his hips supported by a pillow placed under his hips. 

‘’Seonghwa...San…’’ Wooyoung whined as he started to thrust the toy in and out of himself in a slow movement, his lips were parted, left cheek against the pillow so he could look into his phone camera.

Only then-- he hurried his pace. The sound coming from the lube was rather obscene as he played with himself, rather bringing him joy that he was able to fuck himself after what felt like an eternity from being an idol and almost always having a tight schedule that barely left him any time for himself.

‘’Do I look good, hyung?’’ He asked the camera in a flirty manner. 

‘’I took all this preparation only for you…’’ He took the toy out briefly, using his hands to show off how well stretched and pretty his hole was before he inserted back in and continued on with his deep thrusts.  
As he hit his sweet spot, his whole body trembled and he cursed loudly, speeding up his wrist in an intent to chase his orgasm by hitting it continuously, but he sobbed frustrated as his hands weren’t skilled enough to find it himself.

‘’Fuck, Seonghwa.’’ His voice was high as a familiar feeling started building on his body. He was so, so close to cumming. 

‘’Please come home, please, please,’’ The boy begged vehemently, seconds before his whole body was shaking, thighs trembling and a loud whine left his lips as he orgasmed on the spot. It came through him suddenly, like a shook to the core-- And just like that, the feeling was gone.

\- - -

And like that, the 5 minute video his boyfriend had sent him was over.

It was too much-- It was all too much. Seonghwa couldn’t control himself as he started touching himself over his underwear 30 seconds into the video-- taking out his cock after two minutes had passed. 

When Wooyoung whined out his name, he came with him, sweating and furrowing in frustration as he fisted his cock furiously and ropes of cum hit the toilet.

What the hell, Wooyoung?  
. 

\- -

San really wasn’t thinking of opening his phone in his whole date with Seonghwa, mainly because he wanted to enjoy his boyfriend’s presence, until the other had left him by himself in the line of the cinema. Which was honestly surprising, especially since the older would usually just stick with him the whole time.

However, he received a text from his other boyfriend, Wooyoung, around 10 minutes earlier so he thought, why not check that out?

As soon as he opened his chat with him, he choked on his own spit. Wooyoung had fucking sent him a picture of himself dressed in a mini skirt and a crop top, sitting in front of the full size mirror with his legs spread out and both his neck and fit torso showing. 

Who does this guy think he is?

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be a part two :)
> 
> note !! english is my second language lol


End file.
